1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a sealing device for a rotatably supported roll of a rolling device and a rolling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rolling devices of the specified type are used, for example, in rolling mills in the steel industry and nonferrous metal industry. They include sealing devices in the area of the bearing of the load-bearing roll(s).
The sealing devices seal rotatably supported rolls and near the roll bearings are assigned to the roll necks, which are mounted in axially outer areas. The seal can act both to prevent the escape of lubricant from the bearing, e.g., a fluid-film bearing, towards the roll barrel and to prevent the escape of coolant, which in some cases is mixed with scale, towards the bearing. In this regard, there are sealing devices, which are mounted in a stationary way on a chock and have sealing lips, whose free ends rest against the roll necks, which rotate during operation. In the meantime, on the other hand, in many cases sealing devices of this type are being used that have sealing lips that co-rotate with the roll neck, such that the free ends of these sealing lips press against the stationary opposing part with the assistance of centrifugal force to improve the sealing effect. Sealing devices of this type are often referred to as X seals or DF seals.